SOAKED
by kRieZt
Summary: "Kau pernah berjanji akan terus menuruti semua permintaanku, Arthur. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengelak kali ini." USUK, YAOI-LEMON! Warning inside!


**SOAKED**

Pairing : Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland

Summary : "Kau pernah berjanji akan terus menuruti semua permintaanku, Arthur. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengelak kali ini."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : YAOI-LEMON! Don't like, don't read! First trial!

-000-

Hujan terus mengguyur kota London dari pagi sampai sore ini. Arthur Kirkland sempat mengutuk dalam hatinya karena tersiram air kubangan akibat laju kencang sebuah mobil, saat dia sedang buru-buru pulang dari kantornya.

Dia tidak melindungi dirinya dengan payung. Hanya bermodalkan jaket tebal, dia menerobos hujan deras ini sampai rumahnya. Walhasil, dia sukses basah kuyup.

"Besok aku akan beli jaket anti air, atau jas hujan sekalian kalau perlu."

Dia cemberut, ketika tiba di depan rumah dan mendapati dirinya sudah basah dan kotor...

Saat dia hendak membuka pintu rumah, dia terkejut mengetahui pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Lampu rumahnya juga menyala sebagian, terutama di ruang tengah dan dapur. Dia mendapati sepasang sepatu yang tidak dikenalnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

"Arthur, kaukah itu?"

Oh, suara itu…

Arthur hampir tidak percaya mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dia berhamburan masuk mencari sumber suara itu, tanpa peduli dirinya basah. Didapatinya seorang pria tinggi tegap sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Dengan spontan, Arthur langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu tidak mengenakan atasan, hanya celana jeans menutupi kakinya dan handuk yang dikalung di lehernya.

"Whoa, Arthur?"

"Sejak kapan kau berada di rumahku, Jones?"

"Hey, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku Alfred. Seperti biasa kau memanggilku, Arthur."

"Karena kau tidak mengabariku kalau akan datang kemari, maka aku marah dan akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Hahahaha…masa' hanya karena itu kau marah? Dan…oh, ya Tuhan! Jangan bilang kau hujan-hujanan lalu memelukku dalam keadaan basah!"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku baru mandi, Arthur! Aku juga baru tiba di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup lalu mandi membersihkan diri. Dan kau mengotorinya!"

Arthur mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Alfred F. Jones. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, dia malah tertawa seakan meledek usaha Alfred yang sudah bersih dari air hujan. Dia lalu kembali mendekat, dia meraih kepala Alfred lalu direngkuhnya agar bisa mencium keningnya. Arthur paling tahu bagaimana meredakan anak ini kalau sedang marah.

"Jadi, ini salahku?"

"Tentu saja! Dasar kau tidak punya perasaan! Kalau aku mandi lagi, aku bisa masuk ang-oooomph!"

Tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya, bibir Alfred keburu dikunci oleh Arthur denga satu kali ciuman. Seketika itu juga, Alfred langsung diam. Kedua pipinya merona dan dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah itu dengan handuknya.

"Tadi itu untuk apa?"

"Kau suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh kalau sedang ngomel-ngomel begitu. Daripada aku mendengar ocehanmu, aku harap ciuman tadi cukup bisa menjadi bukti permintaan maafku padamu, Alfred."

"Tidak, itu tidak cukup. Aku mau yang lain, maka aku akan tahu kau menyesal, Arthur."

"Ayolah, aku harap udara dingin tidak mengacaukan pikiranmu, Alfred. Lebih baik kau teruskan-"

GRAB!

Tiba-tiba satu lengan Arthur dicengkeram oleh Alfred saat dia hendak berbalik meninggalkan dapur. Maksudnya Arthur ingin membiarkan Alfred meneruskan tugasnya menyeduh teh, tetapi malah ini yang terjadi. Kedua mata biru laki-laki itu menatap Arthur dengan tajam.

"Kau pernah berjanji akan terus menuruti semua permintaanku, Arthur. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengelak kali ini."

"Oh, itu memang benar. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, Alfred. Kau sudah besar, kau bisa melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi keinginanmu."

"Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau mengiyakan permintaanku, Arthur."

Melihat Alfred serius, Arthur sebenarnya jadi sedikit gentar. Namun yang pasti, dia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki ini berbuat seenaknya malam ini. Sudah datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberi kabar, dan sekarang ada niat lain yang ingin dilakukannya. Arthur masih tidak yakin dengan anggapannya, maka dia harus berhati-hati.

"Kau sudah datang ke rumahku, jauh-jauh dari Amerika, dan tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Maumu apa, Alfred F. Jones?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, kecuali kau, Arthur Kirkland."

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja aku pulang ke kampung halamanku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini sudah membesarkanku penuh cinta dan kesabaran."

Sambil berkata begitu, Alfred memberanikan diri mencium Arthur penuh nafsu. Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi fisik laki-laki bermata hijau itu, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan hasratnya. Jarak sejauh apa pun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya bertemu Arthur, orang yang paling dicintainya selama ini. Orang yang paling bisa menerima hasrat terpendamnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Alfred. Daripada kau menahanku lama-lama di sini, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku membersihkan badanku."

"…"

"Al-"

GRAB!

Dikuasai nafsunya, Alfred tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Arthur dan dipanggulnya ke pundaknya. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu memberontak meminta diturunkan, sementara Alfred terus membawanya naik ke kamar Arthur. Kekuatan tangan Alfred ternyata mampu mengunci pergerakkan Arthur, sampai mereka tiba di kamar. Dengan kasar Alfred menurunkan Arthur ke tempat tidur. Dilihatnya laki-laki di tempat tidur itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau gila, Alfred! Kau membuatku mengotori tempat tidurku sendiri karena aku belum mengganti pakaianku!"

"Diam, Arthur. Jangan merusak _mood_-ku."

Sudah tidak ada usaha yang lebih baik lagi dari Arthur untuk membuat Alfred berubah pikiran. Laki-laki bermata biru itu membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Buka bajumu, Arthur."

"Hah?"

"Buka, aku tidak mau ada pengulangan."

Secepat mungkin Arthur mencoba melarikan diri dari Alfred. Tetapi gerakannya sudah dibaca oleh Alfred. Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu menyergap Arthur dan kali ini dia membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Arthur mengaduh kesakitan, kuat sekali bantingan Alfred sampai dia hampir kehabisan tenaga. Alfred kemudian melangkahinya, dan berdiri tepat di atasnya.

"Katamu kau akan menuruti perkataanku, Arthur."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak akan bertindak begini jika sedari awal kau sudah mendengarkan kata-kataku, Arthur."

"Katakan apa maumu. Coba katakan dengan jelas!"

"…"

Alfred tidak menjawab, melainkan mencium Arthur demi menyuruhnya diam. Alfred sudah lelah mendengar, dan sekarang dia ingin didengar. Tidak peduli untuk masalah apa, yang penting dia ingin Arthur mendengarnya, mengerti keinginannya saat ini.

Dengan tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari Arthur, Alfred menggerakkan tangannya membuka pakaian Arthur yang masih basah. Ada sedikit gerakkan memberontak dari laki-laki di bawahnya, tetapi kekuatannya tetap lebih mendominasi. Dibuangnya kemeja Arthur ke sisi lain ruangan ini. Arthur tidak lagi memakai atasan, dadanya yang bidang terlihat jelas. Titik-titik air masih membasahi dadanya. Dengan gugup, dia mendekap tubuhnya. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa menutupinya, Arthur."

"Di-dingin, bodoh! Aku bisa masuk angin!"

Alfred langsung membuka paksa kedua tangan Arthur yang menutupi dadanya. Dia sudah mulai tidak sabaran. Dia berniat memperlakukan Arthur baik-baik, tetapi laki-laki di bawahnya ini terus melawan. Dia tidak bisa lagi berlaku baik. Kedua tangan Arthur dicengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan melawanku, Arthur."

"Aku tidak siap, Alfred."

"Maka aku akan membuatmu siap."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhku dulu-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, kakakku sayang. Dengarkan aku…"

"Alfred aku mohon…"

"Ssstt..aku tidak mau mendengarmu saat ini. Diamlah, sebentar saja."

Tanpa menghiraukan Arthur, Alfred langsung mencium leher laki-laki itu penuh nafsu. Ciumannya kemudian diarahkan ke pundaknya, ke dadanya, ke perutnya, berkali-kali sampai Arthur tidak lagi bisa mengatakan apa pun kecuali desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berada di lantai kamarnya. Keras, dingin, yang ada malah dia akan terus merasa sakit. Tetapi rasanya mustahil meminta Alfred mengangkatnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Alfred…nnngh…oh…"

"Keluarkan suaramu, Arthur. Tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali aku."

"Dingin…dingin sekali…"

"Jangan takut, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Alfred tidak ingin lawan mainnya gelisah karena dingin. Demi menghangatkannya lagi, dia mencium Arthur penuh nafsu, mengulangi arahnya dari wajah sampai ke pinggangnya. Arthur semakin tidak bisa diam, tidak bisa tenang ketika Alfred menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti itu. Lama kelamaan, udara dingin tidak lagi terasa olehnya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu, Arthur…"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Arthur, Alfred langsung membuka celana jeans Arthur yang sudah benar-benar basah dan apak karena air hujan. Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi kakinya yang lembab dan kotor, Alfred langsung melaksanakan tugasnya demi bisa membakar hasrat dalam tubuh Arthur.

"Tidak, Alfred! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Ssstt…diamlah, Arthur. Aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi."

"Tapi…tapi-AH! Ya Tuhan! Jangan, Alfred!"

Alfred sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerak tubuh Arthur yang tidak keruan. Kedua kakinya hampir menendangnya, tetapi tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus menghisap 'milik' Arthur yang sudah tegang dalam mulutnya. Desahan Arthur semakin terdengar jelas, ini membuatnya gila di tengah-tengah kesibukkannya.

"Ah…ah…hnnngh…Al…aku mohon…"

"Memohon untuk apa, Arthur?"

"Hen-hentikan…uuungh…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…oh!"

"Secepat itu? Udara dingin membuatmu bergairah, Arthur?"

"Ah…ah…Alfred…sudah…oh tidak! Ah…aaah~n!"'

Bahkan Alfred tidak melepaskan mulutnya ketika Arthur sudah mulai klimaks. Entah berapa banyak cairan yang keluar dari 'sana', namun Alfred bisa menelan semuanya tanpa sisa. Dia menarik wajahnya dan menatap Arthur. Dia mengelap mulutnya yang basah karena cairan tadi, kemudian mencium Arthur penuhh nafsu.

"Demi Tuhan, Alfred…uuungh…"

"Sudah lebih baik? Masih kedinginan?"

"Mengapa…kau…"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan sampai akhir, sayang. Aku akan membuat kita semakin hangat. Bediri."

Arthur merasa agak mustahil mampu menopang tubuhnya yang sudah lemas untuk berdiri. Alfred benar-benar tidak ada ampun untuk kali ini. Tidak ada masalah serius, tidak ada yang harus diributkan sampai harus mencapai adegan seperti ini. Sekali dia mencoba keluar dari plot, Alfred akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bertumpulah pada meja kerjamu. Buka kakimu supaya aku bisa masuk, Arthur."

"Tidak posisi ini, Alfred. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa, aku yakin kau bisa. Tahanlah sebentar, aku yakin kau bisa menikmatinya, Arthur."

Arthur melakukan apa yang disuruh. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. Dia hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya ketika dia merasakan dua jari Alfred masuk ke bagian 'belakang'nya. Tanpa pelicin apa pun, bahkan ini terasa sakit untuknya.

"Ah, Alfred! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Tahan sebentar, Arthur. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Tapi sakit, bodoh! Lakukan lebih baik lagi! Uuungh…"

"Kau sudah lama tidak melakukan ini dengaku, Arthur. Aku perlu menyiapkanmu agar kau tidak merasa sakit. Mengerti?"

"Ah…ah…ha-ah…ya Tuhan…sakit…"

"Aku akan bersujud minta maaf padamu setelah ini, Arthur. Tahan sebentar, OK?"

Alfred mengeluarkan jarinya. Dia menjilat kedua jarinya, merasakan "Arthur" dalam hisapan mulutnya. Begitu nikmat, demikian pikirnya. Tidak ada salahnya dia memberikan kejutan untuk Arthur hari ini. Dia paling suka membuat Arthur bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

"Bersiaplah…"

Ketika masuk, sensasinya luar biasa. Arthur tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Suaranya keluar begitu lantang. Gerakan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan mendorong dari Alfred. Keluar masuk, berkali-kali, kadang pelan dan kadang pula kuat. Arthur hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Alfred lalu memegang pinggangnya.

"Ah…ah…hhnnngh! Jangan terlalu…kuat…ah! Alfred!"

"Ini hebat, Arthur! Hero-mu ini bisa menjadi semakin hebat setelah merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuhmu!"

"Oh…uuungh…hhngggh…ah! Di sana…di sana! Lebih dalam, Alfred!"

"Benar khan? Sudah kuduga aku memang hebat sehingga bisa menyentuh titik lemahmu!"

"Ya…ya…kau hebat, uuuungh…oh! Sedikit lagi, Alfred!"

Dorongan Alfred semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Semakin kuat, membuat keduanya semakin cepat mencapai klimaks. Alfred baru akan mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari Arthur, tetapi dicegah oleh Arthur dan menyurunya melepaskan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Alfred, ah…AH!"

"Arthur!"

Keduanya mencaai klimaks. Arthur mengeluarkan cairannya sampai mengotori meja kerjanya, sedangkan Alfred berhasil mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Arthur. Keduanya ambruk di lantai, posisi Arthur membelakangi Alfred. Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat. Alfred menciumnya, menenangkannya.

"Tadi itu luar biasa, Arthur."

"Kau…"

"Aku jadi punya alasan untuk mandi lagi malam ini. Hehehe…"

"Masih bisa tertawa pula, kau ini ada-ada saja sih, Alfred. Besok aku ada meeting penting, dan kau membuat pinggulku sakit bukan main."

"Ya ya, aku minta maaf, sayang. Tapi aku hebat khan bisa membuatmu takluk seperti ini?"

"Hmph! Hebat apanya! Kau hanya membuatku sakit, bodoh! Jika aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam meeting besok, maka kau harus membayar rasa sakitku!"

"Katakan bahwa aku hebat, maka aku akan meminta maaf padamu dengan tulus, Arthur."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo bilang dulu. Satu kata itu saja, maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

Kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Alfred, Arthur tidak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Dia berbalik dan mencium Alfred dengan lembut. Dia berbisik di antara ciumannya.

"Ya…kau memang hebat…"

Tidak hanya Alfred, Arthur pun punya alasan untuk mandi bersih malam ini. Benar-benar bersih, sampai tidak ada lagi noda tersisa di tubuhnya…

~the end~

Cuma pengen bilang…

ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJJKL kesambet setan apa saya bisa nulis cerita beginian? Hadeeeh, mana geje lagi? Kurang hot, kurang nendang gitu. #ditendang

BTW, enjoy aja deh, wkwkwkwk~ maap ya kalo jelek. Request by Ellie-chan, maap daku lupa nama accountmu di ffn #pikun


End file.
